Névoa Branca, Confissões de Nayla Iketsu
by RoninLovers
Summary: Eu sempre imaginei como seria viver distante do sofrimento. Só não esperava que este universo utópico jamais combinasse comigo. Seria menos cretino da minha parte apenas admitir que, talvez, eu ainda seja uma grande mentirosa. - Kazama/O.C/Sannan
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan não me pertecem. São de Idea Factory, criadora do jogo que (de tão bom! rs) foi adaptado para Anime pela Studio DEEN. De qualquer maneira, o Kazama já foi raptado e está aqui em casa. U.Ú

*Nayla Iketsu é de minha autoria.

*Esta história faz parte de "Confissões", do RoninLovers.

*As demais personagens O.C.'s presentes no enredo são criadas por membros do RoninLovers.

**Avisos: **Romance, Drama, Violência, Hentai (+18), Humor (negro? rs), Linguagem Imprópria.

**Sinopse: **"Eu sempre imaginei como seria viver livremente, distante das mentiras ou do sofrimento. Só não esperava que este universo utópico jamais combinasse comigo. Seria menos cretino da minha parte apenas admitir que, talvez, eu ainda seja uma grande mentirosa." – LongFic Kazama / Nayla Iketsu (O.C.) / Sannan.

* * *

**.Névoa Branca.**

.

**Confissões de Nayla Iketsu**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

**-Prólogo-**

.

.

Lembrar de como cheguei aqui é quase tão doloroso quanto lembrar do que me fez partir.

É desagradável pensar que tudo se iniciou com uma mentira, terminando em outra igualmente incômoda.

De qualquer forma, tornou-se fácil desejar seguir em frente e esquecer aqueles adoráveis e arrogantes olhos vermelhos. Aqueles cabelos rebeldes de um tom louro cobreado. Ou aqueles lábios finos que sempre ostentavam um sorriso orgulhoso.

Tornou-se tão fácil que a princípio não hesitei em aceitar casar com alguém de características tão opostas às _dele_.

_- Você tem certeza de que deseja entrar, Nayla? _– A voz rouca e descontente atraiu minha atenção, fazendo-me mirar castanhos calorosos.

A expressão tensa do homem ao meu lado fez-me odiar a hesitação que me perturbou somente agora, ao vestir estes trajes tão elegantes no dia de nosso casamento.

_- Sannan-san... _– Comecei, ainda com dificuldade em chamá-lo de outra maneira. _– Não faça isso consigo mesmo. _– Voltei a pedir em tom penoso. _– Eu já lhe disse que não o mereço. Você não precisa m-_

_- Eu escolhi você. _– Ele respondeu em uma sinceridade cortante, fazendo meu coração apertar-se com a angústia.

O que responder à consistência dos seus sentimentos? À forma injusta com que meu coração não o corresponde? Sou definitivamente culpada por envolvê-lo nesta situação. Por fazê-lo acreditar, mesmo que um pouco, que poderíamos dar certo.

_- Se eu não retornar, por favor... _– Implorei, em um sussurro, inclinando-me enquanto segurava as lágrimas. – _Por favor, me esqueça! _– E então capturei seus lábios em um beijo que revelava remorso.

Eu espero um dia saber por que amo Kazama desta forma estúpida! Eu espero saber por que ainda estou aqui, diante da mansão Chikage, quando devia estar com Sannan no Templo, casando-me e seguindo minha própria vida, concedendo a mim e a ele a oportunidade de sermos felizes. Pensar nisso fez meus passos cessarem e a dúvida nublar minhas intenções.

Eu devia retornar para os braços de quem me amava! Eu devia ignorar a louca vontade de dar uma chance à minha infantil esperança!

Aquele loiro arrogante nunca cederia seus tolos preconceitos para aceitar uma simples humana. Para viver com alguém tão fraca. Inferno, mais uma vez estou ignorando meu orgulho, recusando meu passado, para lutar por alguém que não me merece!

Voltei-me para a direção oposta, com passos duros e decididos. Sannan era um homem respeitável, honrado e sério. E Kazama era... Ele era...

_- Nayla? _– Uma voz grave soou às minhas costas, fazendo-me arrepiar pelo timbre tão conhecido. Meus pés traíram minhas intenções e flagrei-me com o coração descompassado, a respiração contida e as mãos cerradas. _– O que faz aqui? _– O questionamento soou rude, mas sob as palavras eu notei uma nuance suave de expectativa.

Inspirei o ar ruidosamente, como se adquirisse coragem, e voltei meu rosto em direção a ele.

Por um momento, um breve momento, eu jurei ter visto uma expressão de inconfundível sofrimento na face máscula. A postura rígida e segura parecia abalada. Os cabelos sempre impecáveis estavam desalinhados. E a nobre vestimenta – de um destacável _ronin _– havia sido substituída por um descuidado kimono preto.

Quando meus orbes encontraram aquelas esferas rubras tão opacas, como se tentassem me manter presa ao chão polido de madeira enquanto com passos elegantes ele se aproximava, eu soube, de maneira dolorosa, que não importava o quanto Sannan me amasse ou o Shinsengumi fosse meu lar...

.

_**O que aconteceria mudaria tudo...**_

_**Uma vez mais.**_

_~O_

_

* * *

_

**Olá, pessoal!**

.

Finalmente, "**Confissões de Nayla Iketsu**" está no ar! Ufa... *suspira* Foi difícil, mas consegui - enfim - articular a trama. Leiam as demais história de RoninLovers, porque - além de maravilhosas - contribuem para compreender melhor a trama.

.

**Estou super curiosa para saber o que acharam do Prólogo!** *-* Ele revela o que acontecerá em um futuro próximo. A partir do 1º capítulo teremos a história de Nayla.

.

Vocês sabem como Sou...

Aceito **FLORES ou PEDRAS!** - E suas opiniões serão muito bem-vindas para o encaminhamento da história ;)

.

Beijo carinhoso! =*

FranHyuuga


	2. Maldição Iketsu

**N/A: **Espero que gostem do 1º capítulo! Eis a história da Nayla... =)

* * *

**.Névoa Branca.**

.

**Confissões de Nayla Iketsu**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

**-Maldição Iketsu-**

Capítulo 1

.

.

"_**Eu sei,**_

_**Parece importante ficar em silêncio.**_

_**Mas de que importa manter tantos dissabores**_

_**E mastigar pregos pra conter as dores?"**_

(Com você não vou ter medo – Dance Of Days)

.

.

O Japão sempre foi um país orgulhoso de seu povo, de suas tradições, de seus poderosos clãs. A honra e a dignidade são valores inquestionáveis, incluídos no modelo educacional de nossa sociedade.

Assim como a maioria das pessoas, admiro essa realidade. Admiro a honradez de um oficial que poupa a vida de um adversário ferido, sem condições de lutar. Ou de uma mãe que educa seu filho para que nunca, jamais, roube um bem que não lhe pertence.

Com sinceridade, se minha história fosse diferente, eu adoraria viver valores sólidos e respeitáveis, integrando-me à sociedade sem vergonha ou medo. Quem sabe desta forma pudesse servir ao meu papel de mulher e constituir uma família, com a qual viveria pelo resto de meus dias? Ou encontrar alguém que confiasse plenamente em mim, que fizesse meu coração aquecer ao encarar meus olhos sem segredos?

Sim, tudo seria diferente se não tivesse o sobrenome _Iketsu._

Para mim, é impossível viver tais valores dignos, ostentando sorrisos de vitória limpa e dinheiro a partir de um trabalho honrado. É impossível, porque nosso título, nossa origem, nos condena. Desde os tempos remotos, quando nossa linhagem teve início, a mentira esteve em nosso sangue como veneno que corrói e mata quaisquer expectativas de uma vida digna. De uma vida alheia à impura tentação de obter sucesso sobre os outros.

_Dizem que o clã Iketsu é amaldiçoado._

Eu não duvido. Vi nos olhos de meus parentes próximos a ganância e a insensatez! Vi o quanto mediam minhas habilidades para me tornar um verdadeiro trunfo aos seus interesses! Vi nas esferas negras do meu próprio pai o quanto ansiava pelo meu retorno, não pela preocupação paterna e legítima com minha saúde, mas pelos valores que trazia em minha pequena bolsa depois de um trabalho executado.

Ser uma Iketsu exige cautela. Não se pode hesitar ao colocar um plano cuidadosamente arquitetado em prática, pois o mínimo sinal de receio pode levar a vítima à desconfiança.

E a desconfiança conduz à ruína.

"_Mantenha-se alerta, menina."_– Meu avô sempre dizia. – _"Um verdadeiro Iketsu não confia em ninguém, mas faz com que todos confiem nele."_

Quando criança, confesso, desejava desesperadamente ter nascido em uma família normal, com pais normais e uma rotina normal. A normalidade é uma dádiva que pertence a poucos e representa o mais alto grau de estabilidade.

A vida de um Iketsu é tudo, exceto estável. Somos treinados a desconfiar e trapacear, sem guardar ressentimentos quando alguém nos faz o mesmo. Um golpista sabe, de maneira tranquila, que ao ser passado para trás haverá outra oportunidade de seguir em frente.

Afinal, só podemos obter êxito com olhos otimistas, devidamente treinados para enxergarem possibilidades de conquista. Da mesma forma, não sentimos culpa ou remorso ao obter sucesso sobre os outros. Não deixamos que sentimentos nos envolvam à vítima, muito embora esta seja uma de minhas fragilidades mais escondidas. De maneira tola, por muito tempo, escondi de mim mesma o quanto me importava com as consequências.

Falar o que não pensamos, fingir ser o que não somos, agir como geralmente não agimos, é cultural para um Iketsu, quase instintivo. São habilidades treinadas de maneira feroz, beirando o intolerante, o que exige disciplina, resistência e (por que não?) coragem.

Crescer em um clã que o impele à imoralidade, que molda seus valores para que se confrontem com os valores da sociedade, torna difícil mudar. Por anos me questionei se conseguiria fugir disso, se poderia manter a verdade sendo uma Iketsu e viver dignamente, ferindo os ensinamentos de meus antepassados.

Não tardou para que eu aprendesse ser algo impossível.

* * *

- Estou falando a verdade, meu senhor!_ – Meus gritos eram tão altos que atraíram a atenção dos transeuntes._

- Mentirosa! Eu vi quando você pegou o broche daquela mulher!_ – O velho gordo e austero acusou com convicção, fazendo com que exclamações exasperadas soassem..._

"_Tão pequena e já segue um caminho perverso!"_

"_Não seria diferente... Ela é uma Iketsu!"_

"_É claro que está mentindo!"_

- Eu o peguei para devolver! –_ Minhas palavras eram desesperadas e meus orbes de tom azul escuro pousaram sobre a madame que me encarava com severidade_. – Ela o deixou cair!

- Você confirma?_ – O homem fitou a face feminina, buscando algum sinal de credulidade._

- Sendo "daquele" clã, está claro que mente._ – A odiosa mulher decretou, alheia aos meus gritos de dor ao receber golpes severos da população._

* * *

Incrível como o ser humano é insaciável pela dor do próximo. Julgam, humilham, criticam, excluem, com tamanha facilidade que me enoja. Sentem prazer em subjugar alguém inferior, pisando em sua dignidade e ferindo seus ideais.

Houve um tempo em que acreditei na bondade do homem. Eu observava os cidadãos exemplares com inveja, cobiçando seus ideais de boa conduta e ordem. Não demorou para que eu compreendesse serem tão habilidosos quanto um Iketsu.

_Todos mentem._

O desejo de ser diferente nunca era o suficiente. Por mais que tentasse manter a sinceridade, a fama _Iketsu _sempre me precedia. Não importava o quanto me esforçasse para provar honestidade, não era possível que uma pessoa acreditasse ao reconhecer minha origem.

E mais uma vez não duvidei do que diziam...

Seria esta a maldição do clã Iketsu?

"_Um Iketsu não deve ter planos, Nayla." _– Hoje entendo suas palavras. _– "Eles se tornam sua mais triste frustração."_

Eu desejava ter um amigo quando criança. Alguém para brincar, correr, esquecer do tempo. Nenhum civil permitia que seus filhos se aproximassem da péssima influência Iketsu. E nenhuma criança Iketsu tinha tempo para brincar.

Todo o tempo era dedicado aos constantes planos, arquitetados com o objetivo único de explorar os outros.

Estudar línguas estrangeiras, conhecer lugares diferentes em uma viagem divertida, ler o conhecimento impresso nos pergaminhos envelhecidos de grandes bibliotecas... Eram planos jamais realizados. Guardados em meu peito como um segredo.

Seria uma piada se os expressasse.

Afinal, um Iketsu não possui sonhos.

Nunca sabemos o que nos aguarda. A conquista de algum bem material ou a morte pelas mãos de vítimas que buscam sua vingança? Somos a escória. Semeamos no coração humano o medo e a dor de quem perde tudo. Crescemos conquistando em um dia o que um trabalhador reuniu em sua vida inteira. Alimentamos seus sonhos e depois os despedaçamos, pétala a pétala, como uma linda flor que perde seu encanto em mãos maldosas que destroem tudo.

* * *

- Está vendo aquele homem? –_ Meu pai questionou a um civil no interior do bar. – _Ele é um dos maiores apostadores de cartas que já existiu! Dizem que conquistou tesouros inteiros!

- S-Sério? –_ Os olhos claros brilharam em expectativa. _– Deve ser maravilhoso ganhar a vida jogando!

_Do outro lado do bar, risos altos soaram do suposto apostador que se levantou da cadeira enchendo os bolsos com moedas de ouro._

- Eu ganharei dele, porque conheço seu segredo._ – A voz de meu pai continuou e havia excitação em seus olhos negros. – _Eu o estudei por longos anos. – _Confidenciou ao civil, o tom baixo como se revelasse um segredo._

- C-Como a-assim?_ – O civil o encarou aturdido e seu corpo se inclinou, ligeiramente ansioso._

- Observe, meu caro. –_ Meu pai finalizou, levantando-se e seguindo com passos calmos até o apostador. _– Eu o desafio! 50 moedas de ouro para o vencedor! –_ E lançando sobre a mesa o saco com o dinheiro, fitou-o de maneira serena._

_- _Pensa que pode me vencer? –_ O apostador questionou, frio. _– Há 8 anos não sei o que é perder.

_E sob exclamações curiosas, ambos sentaram-se e jogaram cartas durante longos minutos. O suor brilhava na testa alva do meu pai enquanto as mãos seguravam de maneira firme o velho baralho. Após o que pareceu um eterno conflito, meu pai bradou:_

- GANHEI!_ – E lançou as cartas sobre a mesa, levantando-se agitado e sorridente._

- Não pode ser!_ – A voz do apostador era trêmula. – _C-Como... conseguiu?

_- _Anos de treino..._ – Foi a resposta de meu pai ao tomar as 50 moedas de ouro do adversário com uma expressão orgulhosa._

_Eu o segui para fora do bar e não demorou para que o civil com quem conversava o alcançasse visivelmente entusiasmado._

- Por favor! Eu quero saber o seu segredo!_ – O pedido era quase desesperado._

- Ah, meu caro. Eu apenas lhe disse ter um segredo quando estava ansioso._ – Meu pai comentou, um pouco arrependido. – _Não posso revelá-lo tão facilmente. Ele é valioso!

_O civil assentiu, levando as mãos aos próprios bolsos. _

- Não tenho muito dinheiro comigo, mas posso arranjar mais! –_ Algumas notas amassadas estavam entre as mãos calejadas. – _Venda-me o segredo!

_- _Hm, agora que ganhei dinheiro do apostador, posso vendê-lo_. – Meu pai disse, encarando o céu como se estivesse pensando. _– Levantaria suspeitas se eu jogasse novamente e ganhasse. Ele poderia até me matar!_ – Um tremor acometeu seu corpo e logo meu pai encarou o civil à sua frente. _– Vendo o segredo se tiver 30 moedas de ouro!

- Tudo isso?_ – O homem gritou. – _Não tenho todo esse dinheiro!

_- _Ah, você pode apostar mais alto quando jogar e sairá, ainda, no lucro._ – O civil pareceu pensar. – _É pegar ou largar.

- E-Eu aceito!

_Algumas horas mais tarde, meu pai e eu partíamos da cidade com as 30 moedas de ouro. Em um ponto de encontro próximo, encontraríamos o suposto apostador com as moedas de ouro que conseguisse arrancar a mais daquele pobre civil. _

_Não havia segredo. _

_Apenas a falsa ideia de dinheiro fácil e dois grandes vigaristas do clã Iketsu._

* * *

A cada golpe que presenciava, aprendia a observar as fragilidades das pessoas. O quanto seus olhos brilhavam com a possibilidade de ganho fácil. Algumas eram tão gananciosas que me permitia sorrir divertida ao vê-las perder. Eu sabia, de certa maneira, que não era correto explorar os outros, mas é impossível deixar-se levar pela culpa quando o explorado nada mais era que outro grande explorador.

Com estes constantes golpes, era natural que nosso clã jamais fixasse raízes. Um Iketsu deve ser furtivo, mantendo-se nas sombras, mudando-se constantemente, como nômade.

Foram incontáveis os momentos em que precisei dizer adeus à sensação de ter uma casa ou algo semelhante. Doía muito mais quando conhecia alguém que me aceitasse, apesar de meu sobrenome, e logo depois a palavra "adeus" nos distanciasse. Mas, era necessário.

Pela _minha_ segurança.

Pela segurança _alheia_.

O clã Iketsu manteve-se vivo com a rotina incessante de vigaristas. A cada cidade que passávamos, aplicávamos golpes, roubávamos fazendas, mentíamos e burlávamos. Deixamos famílias desesperadas, pessoas endividadas e incontáveis inimigos. Fugíamos, algumas vezes sem destino, até finalmente encontrar uma próxima cidade.

É por isso que um Iketsu não possui um lar.

Outra expressão da maldição Iketsu era o medo. A sensação de insegurança é capaz de causar alto estresse e desconfiança, quebrando quaisquer possibilidades de descontração entre os familiares. Éramos estranhos, caminhando juntos e executando planos que gerassem lucros a cada um.

As mulheres evitavam engravidar, temerosas sobre o futuro incerto de suas crianças. Cientes de que nosso clã não hesitaria em usá-las ao seu favor. Afinal, crianças são sempre grandes trunfos.

São frágeis e despertam interesse. São pequenas e aparentemente incapazes de fazer o mal. Ao menos, é esta a impressão que a maioria das pessoas têm sobre crianças.

Um Iketsu aprende cedo a não subestimar quaisquer aparências.

* * *

- Nayla... _– Meu pai expressou em tom severo. _– Você dirá que não tem para onde ir e tampouco o que comer! _– Assenti em resposta, atenta às instruções para não receber represálias caso não compreendesse a ordem. _– Pedirá para passar a noite no estábulo, junto aos cavalos. Eles ficarão com pena e deixarão que entre na casa. Darão comida, talvez até um banho. – _Não evitei sorrir. Um banho seria muito bom! _– Durante a noite, você abrirá a porta da frente e deixará o resto conosco.

_O sorriso maldoso de meu pai sempre me fazia tremer. Eu sabia como o clã Iketsu invadia as residências. Era violento, abusivo, arrogante e – algumas vezes – cruel._

_Ao bater na porta da moradia requintada, eu rezei para que a família que ali habitava não a abrisse. Foi inevitável sentir pena ao ver o rosto bonito e o sorriso bondoso da senhora daquela casa._

_

* * *

_

Uma ordem simples, até divertida de se cumprir, tornava vítima uma família caridosa. Eram raras as ocasiões em que nossos golpes terminavam em mortes, mas é inevitável um confronto quando o dono da casa tentava alguma investida hostil.

* * *

- Você o matou! Por que, pai? – _Gritei, jogando-me à sua frente na tentativa de evitar que ele fizesse algo pior àquele corpo morto. – _Por quê?

_- _Ele não me deu escolha! – _A resposta dura veio acompanhada de um forte empurrão, levando-me ao chão. – _Pare de chorar e pegue a prataria, Nayla! Agora!

_Aquela indiferença revirou meu estômago e pude sentir a bile quase sair pela garganta. Nem mesmo esse desconforto reduzia a tristeza de ver a maneira gananciosa com que as mãos daqueles assassinos tocavam os objetos refinados. Os orbes revelavam a satisfação em se apropriar daqueles bens caros, mantendo-se alheios ao sangue que manchava suas roupas._

_O casal morto naquela sala não merecia tal destino cruel._

_E eu tinha esperança de que um dia, a maldição Iketsu chegasse ao fim._

* * *

Por anos, algumas seletas lembranças manchavam meus sonhos e meu coração apertava-se com a minha conivência àquela barbárie. Este foi, durante muito tempo, meu principal arrependimento: _ser co-responsável pela morte de inocentes bondosos._

Era impossível não chorar suas mortes e incontáveis vezes senti o punho firme de meu pai sobre minha face em uma ordem severa para que eu parasse. Demorou, mas finalmente aprendi a lição que ele desejava me ensinar.

Esconder sob a face inexpressiva meu coração choroso.

"_Nayla, esconda seus sentimentos." – _Sinto falta da voz calorosa de meu avô. _– "Eles são a única coisa pura que lhe restará um dia."_

Cresci em meio à mentira.

Algumas vezes, eu sequer era capaz de diferenciá-la da verdade. Aprendi a mentir tão bem que ao dizer ser a herdeira de um nobre de um país longínquo, minha personalidade se adaptava à farsa.

Durante anos, eu não soube se não era capaz de recuperar minha própria identidade ou não queria. Lembrar de quem eu realmente era, de qual vida era de fato a minha, deixava-me triste.

Ninguém me consideraria interessante se não fosse da nobreza como dizia. Ninguém me olharia com admiração se soubesse meu sobrenome. Ninguém aceitaria um _Iketsu_.

Essa realidade, inegável, me fazia agarrar com maior força as farsas. Eu passei a criar um mundo somente meu, onde poderia ser quem desejasse.

* * *

- O que uma pequena Dama como você faz perdida nesta Feira de Antiguidades? – _O senhor franzino questionou interessado, vislumbrando meu belo vestido e a elegância de meus passos._

- Procuro algo valioso para presentear meu pai, o General Hetiel, mas estou sem as moedas de ouro que ele me deu em mãos. – _Expliquei fitando-o com uma expressão inocente e doce. – _Temo não conseguir buscá-las em tempo de comprar algo antes que a Feira encerre.

- Oh, por que não disse antes? _– Exclamou de maneira solícita, atento à destacável oportunidade de venda. – _Escolha o que desejar e mandarei entregar! Ficarei feliz em ajudar a família do Sr. General.

- É muita gentileza. – _Sorri, apanhando um lindo vaso com pedras preciosas incrustadas. _– Poderia embrulhar?

* * *

Os pobres ficam tão felizes em ajudar uma celebridade que se esquecem do quanto são subjugados por ela. Esquecem-se que há pobreza, porque os nobres ignoram suas necessidades.

Até hoje considero interessante a sutileza como podem ser manipulados. Você precisa apenas identificar a vítima certa, observando seus interesses e dispondo-se a contribuir para que os alcance.

"_Nunca esqueça, Nayla: um golpe só é facilmente aplicado quando há interesse por parte da vítima." _– Uma das últimas lições que meu avô me concedeu em vida. –_ "Seja obter prestígio, reconhecimento ou até mesmo dinheiro." _

Era tão simples fingir-se da realeza ou de uma família oficial. Bastava portar-se como uma verdadeira Dama, com elegância e requinte – vestindo-se com algumas roupas roubadas –, e pronunciar nomes famosos como se fossem amigos íntimos. Algumas vezes, podia-se até inventar situações amigáveis com estas pessoas famosas, desde que não cometesse gafes.

Apesar de ser divertido, sempre sentia pena ao ver o entregador de objetos valiosos seguir para o endereço indicado e ser deixado inconsciente em favor de um Iketsu. Assim como sentia pena ao vislumbrar o semblante estarrecido e incrédulo do vendedor que teria de pagar o prejuízo.

Estes golpes eram tão frequentes que, por muito tempo, eu sequer sabia dizer quem era. Vivia mais dias fingindo-me como outra pessoa, que não encontrava as minhas próprias características.

Sob o luar, flagrava-me pensando: _Nayla Iketsu teria sua própria personalidade ou seria uma casca vazia, moldada especificamente para adquirir a personalidade que precisava ter? _Foi um choque descobrir após longos anos que, apesar do esforço, não havia resposta.

"_Um Iketsu não nasceu para amar." _– Meu avô respondeu quando lhe perguntei se um dia alguém me amaria como sou. A forma como ele completou a explicação, fez-me arrepiar: – _"Nem a si mesmo e nem a alguém."_

De fato, ao observar as famílias constituídas no clã Iketsu, era fácil notar não haver fidelidade, lealdade ou companheirismo. Havia apenas laços construídos pela solidão e interesse (emocional, econômico, físico...), sem o calor proporcionado por um sentimento nobre.

Até mesmo os sentimentos nobres pareciam não pertencer ao universo Iketsu.

Meu avô nunca esteve tão certo.

Com a frequência dos golpes, não demorou para que a fama Iketsu se espalhasse pelo país, mantendo civis e oficiais em alerta máximo. Logo, nossos cabelos brancos e pele alva, tão característicos, tornaram-se temidos. E aos golpes foram incrementados outros recursos, tais como perucas e maquilagens.

Mantivemos o sucesso por determinado tempo, mas a desconfiança das pessoas aumentou a tal ponto que o clã manifestou desconforto. O dinheiro acabou e o desconforto tornou-se raiva. Impelidos por este sentimento, passaram a aplicar golpes uns nos outros, tornando a raiva em uma cega revolta.

Eu sabia que nossa família não tinha escrúpulos, mas vê-los matarem uns aos outros para obter benefícios fez-me notar o quanto somos frágeis. Tão suscetíveis a sucumbir diante da ganância. Tão envoltos em uma espessa camada de traição e mentira...

"_Quando as coisas estiverem ruins, Nayla, apenas fuja e siga sozinha." _– Lembro-me muito bem das palavras daquele velho sábio. – _"Eles não hesitarão em usar você de todas as formas possíveis."_

Se hoje encontrasse meu avô, me desculparia por não o ter ouvido em tempo de tornar meu passado menos impuro. Sinto repulsa por permanecer com um homem que se auto-intitulava meu pai, em um gesto desesperado de apegar-me à minha única família, quando o futuro ao seu lado só me traria desgraça.

O clã Iketsu sofreu diversas divisões devido aos conflitos internos e os golpes enfraqueceram com as poucas pessoas envolvidas. Não demorou para que novas ideias, perigosas e vis, surgissem.

Eu tinha somente 12 anos quando meu tio, sob a aprovação animada de meu pai, me envolveu em um golpe perigoso...

* * *

- Vejam a minha sobrinha, companheiros. – _Encolhi-me ao receber olhares de cobiça sobre meu corpo. – _Com 12 anos e já possui formosas curvas. Quem pagar uma generosa quantia, poderá tê-la como sua escrava.

- 20.000 ienes! – _Um senhor com barba espessa gritou, visivelmente entusiasmado._

- É muito pouco... – _A voz de meu tio era reprovadora, mas havia um sorriso malicioso ao completar: – _Esqueci de comentar algo importante: minha querida sobrinha ainda é virgem!

- 100.000 ienes! _– Foi o valor que ouvi um velho gritar, entre tantos outros valores exclamados._

_A forma como fui empurrada às mãos sujas daquele homem me fez sentir uma onda de pavor. Eu precisava cumprir meu objetivo ou padeceria em angústia se algo saísse errado._

* * *

A intenção era obter o dinheiro e entregar-me ao sujeito. Depois, assim que fosse possível, eu deveria fugir. Para isso, me comportava como uma garota amedrontada e permissiva, deixando claro não ser capaz de tentar qualquer fuga. Então, no momento oportuno, abandonava o local e levava algo precioso – se possível – comigo.

Na primeira vez, fiquei apavorada com a possibilidade de não conseguir. Não era capaz sequer de imaginar o que aconteceria se ficasse impossibilitada de uma fuga. Depois, conforme adquiri experiência, minha confiança retornou e passei a executar o plano com precisão.

Seria um plano infalível se não tivesse tantos riscos. Mas, de qualquer maneira, estávamos mais confiantes. Afinal, o que o sujeito faria se perdesse a "menina virgem" que comprou? Chamaria o Shinsengumi sob qual queixa?

Com 12 anos, e a partir desse golpe, passei a sentir prazer em mentir para aqueles pedófilos desavergonhados. Eram a escória! Senti prazer em fazê-los pensar que poderiam colocar suas mãos imundas em mim, para depois perceberem-se enganados. Senti tamanho prazer que notei, de forma estranha, o quanto algumas pessoas simplesmente mereciam ser enganadas!

Mereciam sofrer por serem baixas, mantendo a fachada de bons cidadãos.

"_Um Iketsu pode mentir sobre quaisquer coisas, mas é impossível mentir para si mesmo."_– Meu avô foi sábio ao me dizer isso. A única pessoa em quem confiei era aquela que dizia para nunca confiar em ninguém. Irônico, não?

Lidar com a mentira como uma ferramenta de trabalho torna-a uma habilidade à sua disposição. Um Iketsu a domina com precisão. A utiliza sem pudor. A torna sua principal arma em qualquer ocasião. Por conhecer as faces ocultas da mentira, torna-se quase impossível ignorar a verdade quando aparente.

Especialmente quando se refere a si mesmo.

Afinal, um bom mentiroso é aquele que se conhece como ninguém mais seria capaz. Aquele que compreende suas próprias artimanhas e as molda conforme seu juízo e necessidade.

E a partir dessa realidade, é óbvio que eu nunca seria capaz de fingir honestidade a mim mesma. Estava fadada a ter de enfrentar minha sombra, a não manter segredos inconscientes e a enxergar a verdade, por mais que ininterruptamente não a vivesse.

A partir dos 12 anos, considerando tudo o que havia observado até então, selei uma promessa íntima. Eu sentia tanta raiva das pessoas exploradoras e baixas, mas que recebiam méritos por terem a dádiva de não pertencerem ao clã Iketsu, que desejei, de maneira ardente e quase intolerante, utilizar minhas habilidades para destruí-las!

Eu desejava fazê-las pagar por seus erros e por acreditarem serem melhores do que um Iketsu! Inferno, nada nos diferenciava além das características físicas e a o fato de sofrermos o preconceito que elas não sofriam!

Em contrapartida, o oposto da promessa era igualmente importante.

_Eu não mentiria para aqueles que não mereciam ser enganados._

Eu mentiria somente àqueles que, por quaisquer razões, merecessem. Eu os faria perder, mesmo que um pouco, a sua dignidade! Eu os faria pagar com o que mais prezavam: fama, status, dinheiro... Eu sobreviveria às custas dos homens mais gananciosos e exploradores que pudesse encontrar.

Sim, Nayla Iketsu, que nunca teve outro objetivo senão sobreviver a cada dia em meio a vigaristas e trapaceiros, tinha neste momento uma meta pessoal.

* * *

- Temos dinheiro o suficiente para viver por longos meses! – _Ouvi meu tio exclamar exaltado, contando moedas de outro entre notas. _

_Sentia-me um pouco satisfeita pelo comentário. O mérito do golpe que rendia maiores lucros era, basicamente, meu._

_- _Vamos parar com o golpe da Nayla. – _Meu pai comentou, sentando-se de forma despojada sobre a cadeira._

- Está preocupado com sua adorada filha? Ela está viva, não está? – _Resolvi ignorar o tom debochado de meu tio, apenas porque não havia muito o que pudesse fazer._

- Ela é nosso melhor investimento no momento. Deixe-a descansar. – _Como sempre, o foco atento de meu pai se mantinha sobre o dinheiro. _

_Ser considerada um "investimento" era a declaração paterna mais sensível que eu recebia em longos anos. A constatação fez meu coração se alegrar. _

- Não preciso descansar. – _Expressei, ciente dos olhares confusos. Eu desejava continuar a ser "preciosa", mesmo que fosse apenas como um "investimento"._

- Nayla...? – _Meu pai expressou surpreso, procurando em meus olhos hesitação._

- Eu quero continuar com o golpe. – _Sentenciei, finalizando a discussão._

* * *

Havia duas habilidades que um Iketsu devia aprender: mentir e fugir. Aos 13 anos, tornei-me perita em ambas. Sentia-me imbatível e ousada, divertindo-me com as expressões raivosas de pessoas desprezíveis e mesquinhas.

Minha promessa mantinha-se intacta, o que me deixava satisfeita por conseguir cumpri-la. O golpe da "sobrinha virgem" era, ainda, o maior que tínhamos. Devido à ilegalidade, era pouco divulgado e sempre que chegávamos a uma cidade nova ninguém o conhecia.

Apesar das incontáveis vezes em que o aplicamos, era impossível não me surpreender com o número de homens – e em algumas ocasiões mulheres – interessados em meninas de pouca idade. Isso me revoltava e me tornava cada vez mais decidida a deixá-los em sua pior condição.

Escrevia mensagens com batons caros nos espelhos dos banheiros, escarnecendo e lhes dando lições moralistas. Perdia tempo escolhendo roupas caras para queimá-las e ao saber que o homem era casado, deixava recados curtos sobre o que faziam em gavetas e sob travesseiros na intenção de que suas esposas os encontrassem.

A cada vez que notava êxito, minha confiança aumentava. Não demorou para que o fato de nunca ter sido flagrada em fuga me deixasse vaidosa e minha cautela, sempre implacável, reduzisse o suficiente para que o golpe se findasse.

Aquela se tornou, por anos, minha pior recordação...

* * *

- Onde pensa que vai, mocinha? – _A voz masculina era carregada de raiva e os olhos castanhos me fitaram de maneira ameaçadora. _

_Inclinei-me agilmente sobre a janela, na tentativa de continuar com a fuga. Não havia o que ser explicado diante do flagrante._

- AHHH! SOLTA MEU CABELO! _– Foi impossível não gritar com a dor que envolveu minha cabeça quando os fios brancos foram fortemente puxados pela mão grosseira._

- Você pensou em fugir, é? _– O timbre era rouco pelo ódio, ou talvez excitação, e meu corpo fremiu com a proximidade forçada._

- SOCORRO! PARE! POR FAVOR...! _– Gritei o máximo que podia, com todas as forças que meu corpo pequeno possuía, desejando que as mãos imundas parassem de desnudar meu corpo._

- Se quer gritar, docinho, eu lhe darei motivos! _– E estas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi antes da dor invasiva em meu corpo de criança._

_Naquela noite, eu não consegui escapar. Meu corpo estava frágil quando recuperei a consciência e minhas pernas doíam de tal forma que ficar em pé dependia de muito sacrifício. O sol começava a despontar no horizonte e notei com certa ansiedade a janela aberta._

_Não havia ninguém no quarto além de meu corpo ferido e minha pureza em cacos. _

_Havia hematomas em minha pele alva, tão grandes e doloridos que me fizeram questionar como foi possível agüentá-los. Foi inevitável agradecer mentalmente a ausência de um espelho. Não desejava ver o reflexo da minha derrota, de meus ideais destroçados ou da minha dignidade perdida._

_Ignorei a dor lancinante e obriguei meu corpo a vestir a yukata amassada e um pouco rasgada. Eu precisava fugir daquela casa, antes que meu algoz retornasse e me fizesse ver o inferno outra vez._

- Merda, Nayla! O que aconteceu com você? – _Meu pai questionou, mas em seus olhos negros vislumbrei envergonhada que não era necessário dar-lhe a resposta._

- E-Ele... m-me viu tentar f-fugir! _– Limitei-me a expressar, apoiando meu corpo na parede de pedras daquele beco imundo. Meus olhos azul-escuro mantiveram-se fixos sobre o chão úmido, revelando minha humilhação._

- O cara era do Shogunato! Vamos embora! – _A frase soou temerosa e logo meu tio apanhava as pequenas malas, jogando-as nas costas._

- Não podemos deixar minha filha! _– Observei o semblante estarrecido do meu pai, lutando tolamente para que suas palavras não aquecessem meu coração com esperança._

- Ela está imprestável, não vê? _– Encolhi-me com as palavras, mas pronunciei de maneira piedosa:_

- Pai...? _– Era um pedido incompleto para que ele não me abandonasse. Eu li a hesitação em seus olhos._

- Se quer levá-la, faça você! Logo ele aparecerá e nos matará! – _Meu tio apressou o passo e abandonou o beco, sem sequer olhar para trás. Sua atitude indiferente inundou minha mente com o pavor de que meu pai o acompanhasse._

P-Por favor, p-pai! – _Supliquei, ajoelhando-me sem forças. Os negros fixos sobre meu rosto choroso, mas a expressão hesitante cedeu à maldição Iketsu._

- Desculpe, filha. _– Não havia humildade no pedido. Não havia sequer calor naquelas palavras. Eram frias quando ele as pronunciou, seguindo o caminho de meu tio._

- NÃO! Por favor, volta! _– Gritei, chorando copiosamente, sentindo-me idiota por acreditar que ele permaneceria comigo. Seu "investimento"._

* * *

Eu desejei ardentemente despertar de um pesadelo e rir descontraída por não ter sido real. Talvez, eu fosse de fato uma nobre adormecida em sua casa acolhedora, com uma família amável, e que estivesse presa num mundo onírico.

O cheiro fétido do beco, no entanto, não me permitia negar. Aquela era a realidade. E aquela era a maldição Iketsu.

_Ser descartável quando não tiver serventia._

_Ser ignorada quando precisar de ajuda._

_Ser excluída quando inútil._

Não sei por que fiquei surpresa ao visualizar as costas do meu pai se distanciando, deixando-me caída naquele gélido beco, sem forças e sozinha. Eu teria sorte se a morte me levasse, mas com o que restava de minhas forças bani estes pensamentos. Encolhendo-me no chão imundo, permiti que as lembranças de uma vida dedicada aos interesses dos outros invadisse minha mente e que a raiva reacendesse algo em mim.

Sempre me senti sozinha, mesmo quando estive entre os Iketsu. Eram meu sangue, minha origem, mas não diziam nada a respeito de meus preceitos, de minhas crenças.

Quem eu era, quem sou e quem desejava ser, em nada se uniam aos ideais de minha linhagem.

Eu não matei ninguém, apesar de presenciar alguns assassinatos. Eu nunca roubei diretamente uma família mais desgraçada do que a minha, apesar de meus olhos flagrarem alguns de meu clã fazendo-o sem o menor pudor. Eu nunca me deitei com alguém, mesmo que tivesse sido vendida e o homem que me violentou apenas exigisse o que lhe era de "direito".

Apesar do sangue Iketsu, eu não merecia o destino que me aguardava. Ao menos, _ainda _não. Eu tinha algo a fazer. Eu tinha planos para colocar em prática. Eu tinha uma promessa que desejava cumprir!

Eu precisava seguir meus princípios e fazer o que sei de melhor àqueles que mereciam.

_Eu sequer tinha começado!_

Meu corpo havia sofrido o que semeei. E apesar da dor, do constrangimento, da vergonha, eu não permitiria que minha vida se fosse tão facilmente!

Levantei-me, cambaleante, sentindo a tontura invadir meus sentidos. O primeiro passo foi difícil, mas logo meus pés seguiram um curto trajeto até uma loja de conveniências que tinha suas portas de madeira amplamente abertas. Algumas pessoas estavam em seu interior, mas meus olhos não foram capazes de focá-las.

Logo o torpor me consumiu, por mais que eu lutasse, e antes que pudesse perder a consciência novamente, senti mãos quentes envolverem-me como um abraço.

Uma voz masculina e melodiosa, quase sussurrante, soou próxima:

_- Eu vou lhe ajudar! _– O mundo se tornou escuro, mas – de forma contraditória – estranhamente confortável.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, povo! õ/**

_UAU!... =O - 16 páginas, rs. _

_Acho que é um novo recorde considerando o tempo entre o Prólogo e o primeiro capítulo._

_._

_Estou super curiosa para saber o que acharam! _

_~Tentei expressar por meio da Nayla que as aparências nem sempre são a expressão da realidade e que algumas coisas podem mudar, mesmo que sejam enraizadas em nós com intensidade._

_~Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto gosto!_

**~O QUE ACHARAM DO CLÃ IKETSU?**

**~COMO VÊEM A NAYLA?**

E a pergunta que não quer calar! - ******QUEM É O SER BONDOSO QUE A NAYLA ENCONTROU? **=O rs.

.

**Aguardo ansiosa os seus comentários! E, novamente, fica o convite para que apreciem as demais histórias de RoninLovers!**

**~Aceito Flores ou Pedras!**

**Em ****Reviews.**

Beijo carinhoso... =*

**FranHyuuga  
**


	3. Ritmo

**N/A:** Esqueci completamente de postar no FF! =O Desculpem!

* * *

**.Névoa Branca.**

.

**Confissões de Nayla Iketsu**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

**Ritmo**

Capítulo 2

.

.

"_**Eu quero ficar perto de tudo o que acho certo**_

_**Até o dia em que eu mudar de opinião"**_

(Coisas Que Eu Sei – Danni Carlos)

.

.

Lavanda. O aroma parecia emanar de todos os lugares, penetrando em minhas narinas de forma envolvente. Por um momento, ainda com as pálpebras cerradas, não permiti que as preocupações invadissem minha mente. Ignorei meu instinto de proteção apenas para relaxar com aquele aroma, com o calor que meu corpo sentia entre as cobertas e com o que parecia ser um futon macio.

_- __Dois __dias __desacordada __não __foram __suficientes? _– Uma voz soou baixa, em tom remoto, e a adrenalina me fez sobressaltar. Sentei-me rapidamente, mirando a face bonita de um rapaz ao lado da porta do aposento. Minha visão turvou-se com o movimento brusco e logo me obriguei a deitar mais uma vez.

Ele nada falou enquanto se aproximava e se ajoelhava ao meu lado. Senti minha face aquecer quando sua mão gelada pousou sobre a minha testa e encarei com maior atenção os orbes de um profundo tom púrpura, brilhantes e quentes, adornados por cílios pretos perfeitamente alinhados. Os cabelos eram tão negros quanto o céu noturno, lisos e aparentemente sedosos, presos com alguns fios que teimavam soltar-se e moldavam seus traços. Parecia ser um pouco mais velho, com talvez 16 anos.

_- __A __febre __baixou. _– Afirmou, levantando-se e seguindo até a porta, alheio ao meu silêncio. _– __Você __deve __estar __com __fome. _– A frase fez meu estômago agitar-se em resposta. _– __Espere __aqui. _– Antes que ele desse outro passo, obriguei-me a falar pela primeira vez:

_- __P-Por __que __está __me __ajudando? _– Senti-me estúpida por questioná-lo, mas um Iketsu nunca recebia um tratamento como aquele sem custos. _– __Eu... __n-não __tenho __dinheiro._

Ele voltou-se para mim e notei pela primeira vez uma expressão de franco desagrado. As bonitas sobrancelhas franzidas tornavam seu olhar intimidador, o suficiente para que meu coração disparasse em um misto de medo e ansiedade.

_- __O __que __a __faz __pensar __que __a __ajudei __por __dinheiro? _– O timbre rouco revelava certa hostilidade e meus olhos alargaram-se em espanto. Ele não queria dinheiro? Então, o que ele desejava em troca?

Encolhi-me, tremendo em puro pavor ao pensar o que ele esperava receber pelos cuidados prestados. Não tardou para que lembranças de mãos rudes sobre meu corpo invadissem minha mente e senti as lágrimas formarem-se em meus olhos de tal maneira que não conseguia contê-las! Era uma torrente dolorosa. Aquele pesadelo não teria chegado ao fim? Seria _isso _o que ele queria?

_- __Agradecer __teria __sido __o __suficiente. _– Ele expressou sereno, mas as sobrancelhas mantinham-se franzidas sobre o olhar sério. _– __Não __precisa __ficar __apavorada. _– Senti que me repreendia, mas a voz era suave. _– __Você __está __segura __aqui. _

E antes que quaisquer palavras pudessem soar pelos meus lábios, ele saiu deixando-me sozinha. Tentei controlar minhas emoções, respirando fundo para que minhas lágrimas cessassem, e notei que para chorar daquela maneira devia estar, ainda, muito abalada.

Eu não era tola em pensar que o ocorrido há dois dias havia sido um sonho. Era capaz de sentir, sob a veste protetora, que não havia me recuperado totalmente da violência sofrida. A dor estava ali, mais tolerável. E as lembranças eram tão latentes que a face inexpressiva do meu pai parecia ter sido recém vista.

Afastei as cobertas e levantei-me com um pouco de dificuldade, deixando meu corpo habituar-se com as dores. A yukata azul-marinho que vestia não era a minha, pois o tecido macio que deslizou sobre meu corpo não lembrava em nada os farrapos que vestia antes. Ignorei o fato e alonguei o tronco, observando o quarto simples onde estava. As paredes eram de papel de arroz e a luminosidade as atravessava em um tom dourado, deixando o ambiente caloroso. Uma mesa baixa estava na lateral esquerda, quase ao lado da única porta, e havia outro futon ao lado direito, um pouco distante de onde estive deitada. Uma cômoda simples ocupava outra parede.

Aproximei-me da porta diante da qual havia uma aconchegante varanda. A paisagem era um quintal banhado sob o sol poente, onde as flores balançavam com a brisa suave. Inspirei o ar lentamente e fechei as pálpebras para senti-lo contra o meu rosto, penetrando sob meu pescoço enquanto meus cabelos dançavam na mesma melodia que as flores.

A paz daquele momento fez meu coração se acalmar e meus ombros tensos relaxarem. Céus, quando me tornei tão atormentada?

_- __É __uma __bela __vista. _– A voz grave soou ao meu lado e novamente sobressaltei-me pelo susto. _– __Seu __jantar. _– O rapaz de longos cabelos pretos explicou, erguendo minimamente a bandeja que carregava. Logo entrou no quarto e o segui receosa.

_- __Onde __estou? _– Questionei ajoelhando-me diante da bandeja que continha uma tigela de sopa e um copo de madeira com chá. Pousei meus olhos sobre os dele, notando a ausência do brilho malicioso com o que estava acostumada. Havia apenas uma densa serenidade.

_-__Esta __é __a __casa __de __meu __Mestre_. – Ele respondeu, sentando-se à minha frente com as pernas cruzadas e a postura ereta, lembrando-me os nobres que observava para aplicar golpes.

_- __Agradeço __o __que __fez __por __mim_. – Afirmei respeitosamente, inclinando meu corpo em uma mesura cortês.

_- __Coma_. – A voz rouca ordenou e ignorei o leve tom de desagrado. Envolvi a tigela entre meus dedos finos e servi-me da sopa com uma generosa colherada. Estava tão saborosa que precisei conter o suspiro de contentamento para não soar indelicada. _– __Tenho __algumas __perguntas, __se __não __se __importa._

Interrompi o novo trajeto da colher aos lábios e o fitei intensamente, procurando vestígios de preconceito. Sabia que este momento chegaria e não poderia negar a um benfeitor respostas merecidas. Quando comprovasse que sou uma Iketsu, provavelmente me quereria longe.

Assenti, voltando a saborear a sopa apesar do estômago comprimido com a ansiedade.

_- __Tem __para __onde __ir? _– Quase cuspi o alimento e o encarei com o cenho franzido em confusão. Geralmente, _esta_ não é a _primeira_ pergunta a ser feita para um estranho.

_- __Não. _– Respondi, um pouco baixo. _– __Nunca __tive. _– Completei com naturalidade.

_- __Sabe __cozinhar __e __cuidar __de __afazeres __domésticos? _– A pergunta soou séria, mas os orbes púrpuras continuaram serenos. Assenti, ainda mirando-o confusa. _– __Conversei __com __meu __Mestre __e __poderá __ficar __enquanto __cuidar __da __casa __e __cozinhar._

Certo, esta era a comprovação de que o rapaz à minha frente realmente não sabia qual era a minha origem. Afinal, dispor-se a acolher uma estranha, sem sequer perguntar o que houve ou quais suas intenções, representava ingenuidade.

Se ainda tivesse malícia em seus olhos serenos ou avareza em seus cuidados, poderia mentir ser apenas uma forasteira e aceitar sua oferta. Não é como se tivesse outras opções. Especialmente com um estuprador à espreita, com quem poderia acabar me encontrando ao sair de Tama.

Mas, _ele_ não merecia mentiras. _Ele_, que me ajudara de maneira tão atenciosa, não merecia ser enganado. _Ele_ era honrado demais para trazer à casa de seu Mestre alguém da minha estirpe.

_- __Não __posso __aceitar. _– E com estas palavras, alheia à expressão descontente, levantei-me pronta para partir. _– __Onde __estão __minhas __roupas?_

_- __Você __não __é __obrigada __a __aceitar. _– A afirmativa soou seca. _– __No __entanto, __é __**obrigada **__a __permanecer __até __estar __totalmente __recuperada._

Ajoelhei-me à sua frente novamente, fixando meus olhos sobre os seus em desafio. Ele sequer manifestou desconforto quando franzi minhas sobrancelhas e cerrei a mandíbula em uma expressão ameaçadora.

_- __Sabe __quem __sou? _– Questionei quase em um silvo.

_- __Não. _– A resposta soou tão tranquila que me senti ofendida. _– __Mas, __cuidei __dos __seus __ferimentos __e __sei __que __não __estão __curados. _– As bonitas sobrancelhas franziram-se e a voz tornou-se imponente ao completar: – _Está __sob __**minha **__responsabilidade._

_- __Sou __sua __prisioneira? _– Havia certo sarcasmo em minha voz. Se soubesse das habilidades de um Iketsu, descobriria ser necessário muito mais para me manter presa.

Ele sorriu em resposta, desarmando minhas resistências ao som breve que soou pelos seus lábios. Suas expressões eram tão límpidas, isentas de ganância e avidez por poder, que se tornava impossível não o admirar.

_- __Não __a __vejo __como __prisioneira, __mas __**sei **__que __demonstrará __sua __gratidão __aceitando __ficar __até __estar __recuperada. _– Senti uma tênue manipulação sob as palavras e odiei meu orgulho por não permitir que minhas pernas me levassem porta afora. Não desejava partir em débito com aquele rapaz e por isso – apenas _por __isso_ – apanhei o copo de chá com um sorriso forçado e o elevei como um brinde, demonstrando minha decisão final.

Ao vê-lo sorrir satisfeito, no entanto, não foi possível ignorar meu coração disparado e meu rosto quente. Sorvi o sabor amargo do chá, rezando internamente para que nada além de _orgulho_ me mantivesse ao lado _dele_.

* * *

_- __Poderá __ficar __enquanto __se __recupera._– A voz imponente irrompeu o ambiente silencioso, fazendo-me crer não haver no mundo uma autoridade maior do que aquele homem. _– __Depois, __se __decidir __permanecer, __deverá __cumprir __com __as __tarefas __domésticas._

Assenti, inclinando-me em reverência à figura masculina. O Mestre da casa era um senhor austero, que imanava força e virilidade. Os longos cabelos prateados e as expressões profundas na face demarcavam a sabedoria do tempo, mas a musculatura ereta e torneada davam-lhe ar de jovialidade. Era impossível não obedecer àquele homem, pois quando suas esferas negras pousavam sobre meu rosto, havia uma densa sensação de que ele poderia ler meus pensamentos mais íntimos. Eram orbes analíticos demais, fazendo-me cerrar os punhos para não expressar meu incômodo.

_- __Obrigada, __Mestre_. _– _Respondi encarando-o com altivez dissimulada.

Podia sentir às minhas costas dois pares de olhos acompanhando a cena, pois sabia que o rapaz que me ajudara estava acompanhado por outro que ainda não havia conhecido. Provavelmente aguardavam o momento em que deixaria meu orgulho e curvaria minha cabeça em humildade. A verdade é que não queria conceder àquele homem a oportunidade de ver-me sujeita à sua autoridade, muito embora já estivesse. Era um desafio tolo, mas algo me dizia ser necessário mostrar-lhe que não acolhera uma frágil adolescente.

Suas próximas palavras, porém, foram ferinas:

_- __Conheço __sua __linhagem. _– Enrijeci àquela afirmativa. _– __Qual __o __seu __nome?_

_- __Nayla. _– Minha voz soou fria, antecipando o término daquela conversa. _– __Não __tenho __intenções __vis._

_- __Não __parece __ter... _– Ele afirmou, inclinando-se minimamente com as grossas sobrancelhas grisalhas franzidas. _– __**Ainda**__._

Engoli em seco aquela acusação, sentindo meu coração disparar ao corpo uma densa adrenalina. Cerrei os punhos e inalei o ar com lentidão, para que minha voz soasse controlada:

_- __Assumo __a __responsabilidade __sobre __quaisquer __delitos __que __possam __surgir, __Mestre._– A voz, no entanto, não era a minha. Voltei-me aturdida para o rapaz que me ajudara, encarando as esferas púrpuras que ostentavam um brilho decidido ao seu Mestre.

_- __Toshizou, __sabe __o __que __está __fazendo? _– O tom desaprovador era intenso. _– __Não __terei __piedade __em __infringir __sobre __você __as __penalidades. _– Fremi com a tênue ameaça, mas o rapaz que somente então descobri o nome não demonstrou qualquer hesitação.

_- __Se __for __assim, __também __me __responsabilizo __por __essa __criança. _– A afirmativa soou do rapaz ao seu lado. Observei seus cabelos pretos e curtos, arrepiados de maneira desalinhada. _– __Toshi __não __agiria __desta __forma __com __alguém __que __não __merecesse __um __voto __de __confiança._

O que estava acontecendo? Nunca, em meus sonhos mais loucos, duas pessoas ousariam colocar-se à frente em defesa da minha dignidade. Aqueles dois tinham entre si uma aliança intangível e admirável. Amizade e honra pareciam palavras apropriadas para descrevê-los. E não caberia a mim a culpa por destruí-las.

_- __Não __há __necessidade __disto. _– Minha voz soou baixa e trêmula, incapaz de esconder a emoção por ter sido acreditada. _– __Parto __ao __nascer __do __sol._

- _Não __seja __ingrata, __Iketsu! _– A represália foi tão profunda que me sobressaltei. Os negros do Mestre pareciam perfurar meus orbes claros quando sua voz elevou alguns decibéis: _– __Meus __dois __aprendizes __deram __suas __palavras! _– Fitei o chão polido à minha frente, culpada. _– __Honre-as!_ – A ordem na voz rouca feria meus ouvidos e senti-me pequena, sem forças para contestar.

Obriguei-me a respirar e voltei a encará-lo. Não era a ele, no entanto, a quem devia ser fiel. Eram aos dois rapazes interessados em minha proteção. Eram aos dois aprendizes que haviam desafiado seu Mestre e colocado sobre seus ombros a responsabilidade por uma estranha.

Eu os fitei demoradamente, séria e inexpressiva, escondendo em meu interior o sangue quente que corria em meu corpo em ritmo acelerado. As esferas púrpuras e castanhas aguardavam minha reação.

_- __Não __entendo __a __razão __para __desejarem __me __ajudar.__ – _Comecei, incerta do que dizer realmente. – _Não __quero __causar __problemas __a __ninguém. _– Afirmei, pousando brevemente meu olhar sobre o Mestre. _– __No __entanto, __vocês __se __comprometeram __e __não __posso __tratar __suas __decisões __com __descaso. _– Inspirei o ar e elevei minha cabeça, mantendo meu orgulho intacto. _– __Sou __Nayla, __do __clã __**Iketsu**__, __e __prometo __não __os __desapontar. _– Completei em uma mesura respeitosa.

Eu só não sabia se poderia _realmente _cumprir a promessa.

* * *

Os sons de respirações descompassadas e murmúrios abafados eram comuns ao amanhecer. Os treinos do Mestre eram mesmo intensos e áridos, exigindo o máximo de seus dois únicos aprendizes.

Já haviam se passado três dias desde a fatídica reunião. Descobri que o rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos incomuns era Hijikata Toshizou, mas não nos falamos o suficiente para conhecê-lo melhor. O outro, seu companheiro, era Isami Kondou, um pouco mais velho aparentemente e, também, mais flexível e espontâneo.

Meu corpo estava quase recuperado, restando apenas algumas dores incômodas em grandes hematomas no interior das coxas e sobre o supercílio um corte superficial que doía somente ao ser tocado. Nada que me impedisse de partir como _devia_. Seria fácil dizer estar totalmente recuperada, pois as vestes escondiam as agressões.

Observei o treino da tarde como se fosse o último, analisando os movimentos firmes e mortais que o Mestre ensinara, executados por seus aprendizes com precisão. Algo em meu interior aquecia ao vê-los daquela maneira, empenhados e concentrados. Era como se soubesse que um dia seriam grandes homens e utilizariam de sua força para proteger a honra das pessoas. Não seriam corrompidos pelos desejos e teriam uma vida de retidão.

Provavelmente, um dia, liderariam outros homens e os ensinariam a seguir da mesma maneira, com orgulho estampado em suas faces. Com a honra de serem verdadeiros guerreiros.

Eu gostaria de viver a era de paz que eles trariam.

_- __O __caminho __para __ser __justo __exige __disciplina. _– A voz profunda e rouca do Mestre atraiu minha atenção. Ele estava ao meu lado, fitando-me com negros severos. _– __Não __atrapalhe._

Entendi a afirmativa e me retirei. Se pudesse desejar algo àqueles dois rapazes seria que nunca tivessem o humor de seu Mestre. No entanto, era clara a preocupação daquele senhor com seus aprendizes. A intrusa e potencial ladra era _eu_. Não poderia condená-lo por suas atitudes e por seu anseio em ver-me longe de sua casa. Ele tinha algo valioso entre aquelas paredes, naquele quintal de flores silvestres, que devia ser preservado. Algo que nunca poderia ser vendido ou corrompido.

Ele tinha o espírito guerreiro sendo lapidado e corações de futuros espadachins brilhantes tornando-se cada vez mais nobres.

Aquele lugar não me pertencia. Não poderia permanecer e colocar em risco aquela riqueza. Antes que a retidão daqueles rapazes fosse desvirtuada pela minha presença, eu _devia_ partir.

_- __Então, __Toshi __perdeu __feio, __Nayla-chan! _– A voz engrolada expressou contente e contive minha vontade de rir ao ver vários grãos de arroz saltarem dos lábios abertos. Estávamos jantando e naquela noite o Mestre não nos acompanhou.

_- __Coma __de __boca __fechada. _– Exigiu Hijikata sem olhá-lo, visivelmente contrariado por ter perdido durante o treino.

_- __Está __de __mau-humor __porque __não __me __derrotou! _– Kondou voltou a falar levando outro onigiri à boca. _– __Sua __frustração __não __me __atinge. _– Completou rindo da expressão mortal do amigo.

Aqueles dois eram mesmo engraçados. Enquanto Kondou era espontâneo e alegre, Hijikata era sério e silencioso. E mesmo assim havia uma comunicação ímpar entre os dois, uma cumplicidade que os tornava legíveis um ao outro, uma irmandade isenta de interesses egoístas. Vê-los me aquecia por dentro e reacendia minhas esperanças.

_- __O __que __foi, __Nayla-chan? _– A voz grave de Kondou tornou-se subitamente séria e o olhar de ambos emanava preocupação.

Aquela era minha oportunidade para dizer que partiria na mesma noite. Era minha oportunidade para agradecê-los por tudo e desejar que continuassem seus caminhos com perseverança.

Mas...

Não pude.

Não tinha o direito de estragar um jantar tão amigável com um assunto tão tolo. Quando se dessem conta, já estaria longe.

_- __Hm? _– Fingi-me distraída. _– __Só __estava __pensando __que __a __amizade __entre __vocês __é __admirável._

Kondou sorriu levando uma das mãos aos cabelos desalinhados. Os orbes castanhos eram calorosos e quase se fechavam pelo movimento de suas bochechas. Ele era tão autêntico.

Hijikata, por sua vez, apenas franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a comer. Eu sabia que era sua maneira de expressar concordância, pois suas palavras era audíveis somente se necessário. Apesar dos poucos dias de convívio, aos meus olhos treinados seus gestos discretos ganhavam significados.

_- __Vou __me __retirar. _– Levantei-me sob protestos de Kondou, mas apenas sorri em resposta. Seria doloroso guardar mais lembranças. Talvez esta fosse a primeira vez em que me sentia respeitada por alguém além do meu avô.

No quarto, sentei-me sobre o futon no escuro, observando o luar atravessar as paredes de papel. Sentiria falta daquele quarto. Apesar de muito masculino, por um tempo também foi meu. Para que me sentisse mais à vontade, Hijikata passou a dormir no mesmo quarto que o Kondou, mas voltava para pegar pertences pessoais ou estudar. Por isso, aguardava à espreita o momento ideal para partir.

Algumas horas depois, o ronco de Kondou foi o sinal. Levantei-me silenciosa e alisei amassados invisíveis na yukata azul-marinho de tecido suave. Infelizmente, teria que levá-la porque minhas próprias vestes haviam ido para o lixo. Não me atrevi a pegar nada além da pouca roupa no corpo, apenas para que o Mestre não tivesse motivos para punir seus aprendizes.

Cuidadosamente abri a única porta e senti o frio noturno contra minha pele exposta. Ignorando o desconforto, dei um passo à frente, o primeiro de muitos, mas o único naquele momento. Meu corpo foi envolvido por mãos ágeis que seguraram meus pulsos e arrastaram-me novamente para o interior do quarto. Com apenas um movimento, já estava sentada sobre o futon, à frente de uma sombra alta.

Eu conhecia aquele corpo. Eu conhecia, especialmente, aquela postura. Hijikata estava com os braços cruzados em uma pose estóica e sob o luar seus traços pareciam ameaçadores. As sobrancelhas perfeitas e franzidas, os orbes púpuras e brilhantes, a vestimenta impecável de tom preto, formavam um conjunto que eliciou todos os meus instintos de sobrevivência.

_- __Então...? _– Ele exigiu, controlado.

_- __É __o __que __está __pensando. _– Respondi mantendo minha aparente calma. _– __Estou __partindo, __Hijikata-san. __Meus __ferimentos __es-_

_- __Seus __ferimentos __não __estão __curados. _– O tom intimidante cortou. _– __Você __ainda __sente __dores._

Ele era mesmo ousado em tentar adivinhar o que sentia. Apesar de ser verdade, a dor não me impediria de andar ou trabalhar. Isso era ridículo.

_- __Não __sinto. _– Respondi em um ímpeto de raiva.

Hijikata ajoelhou-se e o movimento deixou-o próximo demais. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo e a respiração compassada sobre minha face, deixando-me tonta com o cheiro amadeirado da pele masculina. A mão grande e áspera tocou meu rosto, movendo-se lentamente em uma carícia quente. Então, ele pressionou meu supercílio e me vi empurrando-o em uma resposta impulsiva.

A dor fez a região latejar em protesto.

_- __Ai... _– Murmurei em desagrado, colocando minha própria mão gelada sobre o corte.

_- __Viu? _– Ele questionou em tom acusador, mas seus orbes estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. _– __Não __deixarei __que __vá __embora, __**ainda**__._

Meu coração permanecia frenético com a recém experiência, mas a frustração por ser um simples teste me deixou com raiva. O que estava esperando? Que alguém como o Hijikata sentisse algo por mim?

_- __Por __que __deseja __me __manter __por __perto? _– Perguntei com meu orgulho em cacos. _– __Está __com __peso __na __consciência? __Já __fez __sua __caridade __ao __me __ajudar, __Hijkata-san!_

Senti dor ao ter minhas costas lançadas contra o futon em um gesto brusco. Meus pulsos foram envolvidos pelas mãos do Hijikata e seu rosto severo estava próximo novamente. As esferas púrpuras pareciam intensas enquanto miravam meus olhos e minha respiração resfolegada fazia com que meus seios se pressionassem contra o torso masculino.

Repentinamente, a sensação de conhecida impotência invadiu meu corpo e as lágrimas surgiram com lembranças dolorosas. Eu queria me debater, queria simplesmente tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas só consegui me manter estática enquanto as lágrimas saltavam dos meus olhos.

_- __Não...__ – _Pedi estupidamente. Eu sabia que Hijikata não faria nada, mas aquela aproximação repentina me feria. Afogava-me em lembranças que desejava esquecer. Eu só queria interrompê-las.

Ele soltou meus pulsos e abraçou-me elevando meu corpo até que minha cabeça repousasse em seu peito. Suas mãos faziam movimentos cadenciados em minhas costas, firmes, como se desejassem consolar meu pranto. Inalei o perfume amadeirado e antes que pudesse me deter retribuí o abraço com desespero, pressionando meu corpo ao dele como se faz com um bote de salva vidas em meio a uma tempestade marítima. Eu sabia que minhas lágrimas eram resultado de anos sem permitir a expressão de minha dor. Elas revelavam o quão fraca e idiota era. O quão inúteis haviam sido as minhas mentiras para manter meu orgulho e dignidade. Não havia por que me orgulhar.

_- __Acalme-se. _– A voz sussurrada ao meu ouvido foi como uma onda suave, envolvendo meu interior. _– __Ficará __tudo __bem._ – Funguei, sentindo esperança naquelas palavras. Hijikata despertava em mim uma _perigosa_ segurança.

Aos poucos minha respiração sincronizou-se com a dele e pela proximidade dos corpos pude sentir o ritmo sereno do seu coração. Uma melodia tranquilizante.

_- __Vamos __cuidar __de __**todos **__os __seus __ferimentos. _– Foram suas últimas palavras naquela noite.

Eu nunca tive tamanha certeza de que o coração do Hijikata possuía um ritmo único.

**Continua…**

* * *

_Olá, pessoal! _

_Desculpem a mega demora em atualizar "Confissões", mas espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena (rs). _

_Agradeço __a __**Nathalia **__**Cheron **__pelo __comentário __LINDO! __*-* __Obrigada, __flor!_

_._

_Estou curiosa para saber o que acharam deste capítulo… _

_Hm, __Hiji__kata-fofo-kun __é __sempre __tão __honrado, __tão __viril, __tão__… __*baba __litros* __Mas, __a __função __dele __na __vida __da __Nayla __é __muito __mais __importante._

_Ele apresentará a ela ser possível, ainda, acreditar no valor humano. _

_._

_Então, O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM? =D _

_Espero que não esteja chato… *cora* Quero agradecer à linda L. Cherry por aprovar o capítulo, já que envolve o gost… *cof cof* O Hijikata. ^^' _

_Beijo carinhoso =*_


End file.
